


【偷情】03

by manson



Category: RPF - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	【偷情】03

陶阳还没泻出来，于筱怀就急匆匆的把他翻了个面儿。

“干嘛呀，不是说不插进去的吗！”陶阳双手捂着屁股警惕的盯着于筱怀。

“插腿缝儿。”于筱怀把床头柜上陶阳和他女朋友用过的润滑剂拿过来，打开盖子豪放的挤了一堆在陶阳的双腿之间。

“干嘛呢！黏死了……”陶阳嫌弃腿间冰凉黏着的液体，于筱怀搓了搓掌心用温热的手掌耐心的把液体推开搓热“你要是会流水我就不用那么多了。”于筱怀拢着陶阳的大腿抱着，滚烫的玩意儿就贴着陶阳的会阴插进去了。陶阳不自觉的啊了一声，惹得于筱怀一阵发笑，一巴掌拍在了陶阳的屁股上“跟小姑娘似的，真嫩。”

“别……别弄了……”陶阳被顶的脸红，双腿间被蹭得热乎乎的，于筱怀的那玩意儿在他腿间咕叽咕叽作响，弄得他真跟个小姑娘一样。于筱怀温热厚实的手掌捏着他跨下之物揉捏，于筱怀的鬼头一下一下的撞在他阴囊上，撞得陶阳两条腿都快软了。更别提那家伙结实的大腿把他的屁股撞得啪啪响，不用看就知道肯定红的厉害了。

“陶叔儿你忍忍，快出来了……”

说相声的嘴骗人的鬼，于筱怀给他擦身上的时候他觉得不只是腿，腰也快被于筱怀撞废了。

宝藏男孩，名不虚传啊。

“你今儿怎么这么快就来了啊？今天没在宿舍吗？”完事之后陶阳窝在于筱怀的怀里刷手机，即使是休假时间，他们仍然过着德云时间，根本睡不着。

“哦，女朋友上大学了嘛，见面的机会多了也不想老是去开房，就搬出来租房子了。”话一出口于筱怀又觉得不妥“哎呀，我提她干嘛，咱们现在可是在出轨啊……”于筱怀点了根烟把陶阳搂在怀里，他最近沉迷薄荷爆珠，烟味儿不重更多的是爆珠的香味儿。

“你还知道我们在出轨呢，别在我屋抽烟，我女朋友知道我不抽烟。”虽然这么抱怨着，但是陶阳还是掰着于筱怀的手抽了一口“咱们这样只是互相解决欲望，又不喜欢对方，也算出轨吗？”陶阳对情爱之事一向不精通，于筱怀看着眼前懵懂的人点了点头，直接把烟掐在了陶阳床头的水晶球上。

“哎你别乱弄，弄坏了她又要说我。”

“她不会的，不信我们打赌。”于筱怀把要去拯救水晶球的陶阳拉过来揽在怀里，于筱怀的话激起了陶阳骨子里男人的好胜心，他爬起来坐在床上“她要是怪我，你得请我去迪士尼玩一次，你全包。”

“行。”于筱怀又摸了一根烟点上“我要是输了请你去迪士尼，可我要是赢了，你得穿女装让我弄一回。”

“变态！”

陶阳和于筱怀对视一笑，挥手把女朋友放在床头的水晶球扫进了垃圾桶里。

两个人都听到了脆生的破裂声。  


于筱怀看陶阳今天心情不佳。

“怎么了？”

“买衣服吧。”陶阳黑着脸扔给他一张纸，是德云华服的专用纸，上面写着陶阳的尺码“她不在乎，她说实在喜欢的话再买一个就可以了……她甚至都没发现垃圾桶里多了那么多烟头……”陶阳没再说什么，坐在后台的沙发上换裤子，正巧樊霄堂也走了进来。

“陶师哥好。”樊霄堂坐在陶阳旁边换裤子，男孩子之间没个避讳，樊霄堂眼尖，陶阳脱下了自己的牛仔裤后看出了异样。

“陶师哥腿怎么了？怎么这么红？过敏了吗？”樊霄堂关切的把陶阳的腿掰开，两腿间的大片红色挡也挡不住。

“额……新裤子磨裆，磨裆。”挡不住樊霄堂的热情关切，陶阳被他按着把他擦脸的芦荟胶给涂上了才放人换裤子演出。

而于筱怀，就在旁边插着手笑嘻嘻的接受他陶叔儿的眼刀攻击。


End file.
